1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a medical device and, in particular, a deployment system for a prosthesis that is adapted for implantation within the human or animal body for the repair of damaged vessels such as blood vessels.
2. Related Art
Throughout this specification the terms proximal and proximally with respect to a prosthesis deployment system refer to an end thereof nearest to a clinician. Similarly, distal and distally are intended to mean the end of the prosthesis deployment system that is farthest from the clinician.
The functional lumens of humans, such as blood vessels and ducts, occasionally weaken, or become blocked. For example, lumens in the biliary tree may be obstructed by malignant neoplasms, or may be narrowed by postoperative or other types of strictures. A common surgical intervention for occluded lumens is the use of a prosthesis to provide some or all of the functionality of the original, healthy lumen and/or preserve any remaining integrity by reinforcing a length of the existing lumen wall that spans the site of occlusion.
The deployment of intraluminal prostheses into the lumen of a patient from a remote location by the use of a deployment device or introducer has been disclosed in a number of earlier patents and patent applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,596 entitled “Aortic Graft, Device and Method for Performing an Intraluminal Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm Repair” proposes the retention of a self expanding graft within a sleeve until it is to be deployed, at which time the sleeve is withdrawn and the graft is allowed to expand. These features and other features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,596 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,596 is herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,918 entitled “Prosthesis System and Method” proposes a system and method for the deployment of a prosthesis in a blood vessel. The prosthesis is positioned between a delivery catheter and an outer sheath and expands outwardly upon removal of the sheath. These features and other features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,918 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,918 is herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568 entitled “Percutaneous Endovascular Stent and Method for Insertion Thereof” proposes a system and method for the deployment of a prosthesis in a lumen. The prosthesis is positioned between a delivery catheter and an outer sheath and expands outwardly upon removal of the sheath. These features and other features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568 is herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 entitled “Stent Delivery System” proposes the delivery of a stent by mounting the stent to the outside of an inflatable catheter and retaining the ends of an unexpanded stent by fitting a sleeve over either end of the stent. Expansion of the stent is caused by inflation of the catheter between the sleeves so that the ends of the stent are withdrawn from the respective sleeves and the stent released and expanded into position. These features and other features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,227 is herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,235 entitled “Expandable Transluminal Graft Prosthesis for Repair of Aneurysm” discloses apparatus and methods of retaining grafts onto deployment devices. These features and other features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,235 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,235 is herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,253 entitled “Flexible, Kink-Resistant, Introducer Sheath and Method of Manufacture” discloses apparatus and manufacturing methods for intraluminal deployment devices. These features and other features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,253 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,253 is herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,776 entitled “Barb and Expandable Transluminal Graft Prosthesis for Repair of Aneurysm” discloses improved barbs with various forms of mechanical attachment to a stent. These features and other features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,776 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,776 is herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,931 entitled “Graft Prosthesis Materials” discloses graft prosthesis materials and a method for implanting, transplanting replacing and repairing a part of a patient and particularly the manufacture and use of a purified, collagen based matrix structure removed from a submucosa tissue source. These features and other features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,931 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,931 is herein incorporated by reference.
PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO99/29262 entitled “Endoluminal Aortic Stents” discloses a fenestrated prosthesis for placement where there are intersecting arteries. This feature and other features disclosed in PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO99/29262 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO99/29262 is herein incorporated by reference.
PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO03/034948 entitled “Prostheses for Curved Lumens” discloses prostheses with arrangements for bending the prosthesis for placement into curved lumens. This feature and other features disclosed in PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO03/034948 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO03/034948 is herein incorporated by reference.
United States Published Patent Application No. 20030233140 entitled “Trigger Wire System” discloses release wire systems for the release of stent grafts retained on introducer devices. This feature and other features disclosed in United States Published Patent Application No. 20030233140 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of United States Published Patent Application No. 20030233140 is herein incorporated by reference.
United States Published Patent Application No. 20040098079 entitled “Thoracic Aortic Stent Graft Deployment Device” discloses introducer devices adapted for deployment of stent grafts particularly in the thoracic arch. This feature and other features disclosed in United States Published Patent Application No. 20040098079 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of United States Published Patent Application No. 20040098079 is herein incorporated by reference.
United States Published Patent Application No. 20040054396 entitled “Stent-Graft Fastening” discloses arrangements for fastening stents onto grafts particularly for exposed stents. This feature and other features disclosed in United States Published Patent Application No. 20040054396 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of United States Published Patent Application No. 20040054396 is herein incorporated by reference.
PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO03/053287 entitled “Improving Graft with Improved Graft Adhesion” discloses arrangements on stent grafts for enhancing the adhesion of such stent grafts into walls of vessels in which they are deployed. This feature and other features disclosed in PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO03/053287 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO03/053287 is herein incorporated by reference.
PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO98/53761 entitled “A Prosthesis and a Method and Means of Deploying a Prosthesis” discloses various embodiments of an introducer for positioning an expandable endovascular prosthesis in a lumen of a patient. This feature and other features disclosed in PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO98/53761 could be used with the present invention and the disclosure of PCT Patent Publication Number No. WO98/53761 is herein incorporated by reference.
One issue that arises with the use of an endoluminal prosthesis is that removal of the deployment system is preferably accomplished without disrupting the placement of the prosthesis. For example, any sharp or rough edge along a portion of a deployment system that passes through the endoluminal prosthesis during withdrawal of the deployment system may potentially catch on the prosthesis, thereby disrupting its placement. It would be desirable to provide a deployment system that has smooth edges along the portion thereof that passes through the endoluminal prosthesis during removal. Another issue that arises with the use of an endoluminal prosthesis is that the deployment system should provide tactile feedback to the clinician during placement of the endoluminal prosthesis. It would be further desirable to provide a deployment system that provides increased tactile feedback during prosthesis placement.